Your Body Is A Wonderland
by Fai Chekesury
Summary: Hei kau membuatku frustasi. Tubuhmu begitu indah untuk ku jelajahi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tidur tanpa lenganku di atas kepalamu. Sayang, kemarilah jangan takut kau begitu indah. Warning Rated-M, R&R?


Your Body Is A Wonderland

Naruto – Masashi Kisimoto

Warning: Au, typo, dan lainnya.

Mungkin fict ini masih **kurang **bagus atau sebagainya, tapi silakan membacanya semoga memuaskan:D

By Fai Chekesury

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun _tidak berangkat kerja?"

Aku menatapnya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dia terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, masih dengan menggunakan gaun tidur tipisnya dengan cardigan lembur bewarna coklat, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk dan menghirup aroma yang tercium ditengkuknya. Tentu tidak ku lakukan kalo aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah-marah karena menganggu kegiatan mencucinya.

Ah ya namanya Ha- maksudku Uchiha Sakura. Istri ku yang sangatku cintai. Hn, kau tau aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, maksudku aku tentu pernah mengatakannya, tapi kau tau aku lebih menyukai mengungkapkan dengan perlakuan daripada mengucapkan hal manis seperti itu, mungkin seperti bercinta dengannya. Ya karena aku tipe orang yang tidak mudah berbicara sepertinya.

"Hn, aku meliburkan diri."

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku menyeringai lalu berdiri dari meja bar di dapur meninggalkan kopi hitamku yang baru habis setengah. Ia menatapku bingung dengan wajah polosnya, bibir pink lembutnya terbuka sedikit membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya, mata _emerald _besarnya melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Aku menariknya mendekat membuat jarak kami menipis, ku letakan sebelah lenganku di pinggang rampingnya. Seringai ku semakin lebar saat aku mendekatkan bibirku ke arah telinganya.

"Ayo kita jalankan misi kita membuat Ichigo," bisik ku yang dapat ku pastikan membuat wajahnya memerah. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merahnya yang ia sembunyikan dengan memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangku.

Dia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan, dan dia ingin namanya Ichigo. Tentu saja aku bisa membayangkan anak perempuan dengan rambut _pink _ dan mata _emerald _sepertinya, pasti akan sangat terlihat manis. Karena kesibukanku dengan perusahan milik keluargaku yang sedang dalam perluasan kekuasaan yang kadang harus membuatku pulang larut malam, membuatku semakin jarang bercinta dengannya, kadang itu sangat mengangguku, hei membayangkannya di tengah-tengah rapat membuat kosentrasiku buyar begitu saja.

"Kaa-_chan _jadi mengantali lei tidak?"

Suara mungil anak kecil menyadarkan kami, Rei -putra pertamaku dengan Sakura- berdiri di dekat meja bar yang tingginya melebihi dirinya, dengan wajahnya yang jiplakanku –mata hitam besar dan rambut pantat ayam- aku kadang merasa melihat diriku saat masih kecil.

"Oh haiRei, kau sudah rapih rupahnya," senyum Sakura dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku membuatku kecewa, ia melangkah dan duduk mensajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi Rei. "Rei siap berangkat ke taman kanak-kanak?"

"ciap Kaa-_chan, _lei syudah tidak sabal beltemu teman-teman," ucapnya di akhiri dengan cengiran tipis. "Aku ingin belangkat belsama Tou-_chan_, tapi Tou-_chan _harus belangkat kelja untuk makan lei," ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedih khas anak-anak.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena terlalu sibuk, harusnya aku lebih memiliki waktu bersama Rei. Aku tersenyum tipis mendekati mereka lalu menggendong jagoan mungilku yang baru berumur 3tahun setengah ini, "_Well_, keinginanmu terwujud Rei, Tou-_chan _bisa mengantarkanmu hari ini,"

"Eh? Tou-_chan _tidak bekelja?" mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' membuat pipi tembemnya ingin sekali ku cubit.

"Tidak lei Tou-_chan _libur," Ucap Sakura seraya mengelus Rei.

"Hiiiii! Lei makan apa nanti?"

Sakura tertawa dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan putraku yang cerdas ini. Waktu Rei ngambek saat aku ingin pergi bekerja, Sakura menceramahinya dan mengatakan kalau tidak bekerja Rei tidak akan mendapatkan makanan, itu membuatnya menurut dan merelakan aku untuk bekerja ke kantor.

Dan hei Uchiha tidak akan kehilangan makanan walau tak bekerja seharipun.

"Tenang saja Rei, Kaa-_chan _masih punya persedian makanan di kulkas," ucap Sakura membuat Rei bernafas lega dengan tangan mungilnya ia elus-elus di dadanya.

"Nah ayo Tou-_chan _antarkan,"

"YEEEE!" teriak Rei semangat, setelah kuturunkan dia dari gendonganku dia pergi berlari ke mobil. Aku menoleh menatap istri cantikku lalu ku tarik tubuhnya agar mendekat dan ku kecup bibir mungilnya.

"Kita buat Ichigo nanti sayang setelah aku mengantarkan Rei," ucapku sebelum aku pergi menyusul Rei ke mobil.

Aku menyeringai saat membayangkan sekarang Sakura sedang memerah seperti makanan ke sukaanku.

.

.

.

.

Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa Sakura memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah? Oh mungkin dia tidak se-_sexy_ model-model yang ada di majalah-majalah, tapi dia memiliki kulit yang putih seperti susu, bibirnya yang tipis kemerah-merahan, dan bokong juga dadanya yang montok dan kenyal. Aku bisa merasakan kejantananku sudah sesak di bawah sana.

Aku memakirkan mobilku di halaman rumahku yang luas. Aku berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamarku dengan Sakura, selama perjalanan pulang pikiranku terus membayangkan tubuh istri _pink _ku jika ku sentuh. Oh baiklah aku memang sering bercinta dengannya tapi tetap saja bercinta dengannya tidak pernah membuatku bosan apa lagi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan semakin membuat kami jarang bergulat di kasur.

"Sakura?"

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang benuansa putih hitam ini, bisaku lihat wanita yang ku cintai sedang berbaring membelakangiku. Dapat ku tebak bahwa ia sudah mandi di karenakan pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dan ranjang baju kotor sudah tidak ada.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring memeluknya dari belakang. Dan sepertinya perlakuanku itu membuatnya terbangun.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun _sudah pulang?"

"Hn."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, ku gesek pipiku di bahunya. Kelakuanku memang terlihat manja tapi aku hanya melakukan ini di depan Sakura tentu saja.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..."

Sakura terlihat kaget saat aku menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam pakaian tipisnya yang kebesaran, kucari dua gundukan kenyal dan ku remas pelan.

"Hn, _let's make a baby, dear_." bisik ku di telinganya dan aku melihat telinganya memerah seperti tomat, langsung saja ku jilat daun telinganya dan membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Uhh Sasukee-_kun_,"

Aku segera bangkit dan menarik Sakura. Secepat kilat ku balikan tubuh Sakura sehingga aku dapat menatapnya lebih leluasa dengan diriku yang di atas.

Dengan cepat aku mencumbu Sakura dan membuka pakaiannya satu persatu sehingga dia telanjang bulat. Ku remas kencang dua gundukan kenyal itu sedangkan sekarang diriku sibuk dengan leher jenjangnya.

"Ahhhhhh... Sasuuu..." desahnya membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat wajahnya, wajahnya sudah memerah dan menatapku sayu. Tanpa membuang waktu aku menurunkan kepalaku untuk menggulum punya kemerahannya yang sudah menantangku sejak tadi. Aku melahap puncak payudara Sakura dengan semangat, seperti seorang bayi yang sudah kehausan. Ulahku membuatnya mendesah kencang. Kesabaranku semakin berkurang dengan segera ku lepas pakaianku dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah melihat kejantananku yang besar dan panjang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna.

"Ada apa hm? Kau menginginkannya?" ku kecup bibirnya singkat.

Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku kembali menggulum puncak kemerahan Sakura, sebelah tanganku bermain di bongkongnya yang kenyal dan sebelahnya lagi bermain di klitorisnya yang seperti biji apel sekali-kali aku masukkan satu-dua jari kedalam kewanitaanya yang sudah basah.

"Ohhhhh... Ahhhh... Sasuuuu... ahhhhh Sasukeehhhhh," jerit Sakura nikmat menahan kenikmatan dari permainanku. Tangannya meremas kuat helaian rambut ravenku dan kepalanya semakin di lesakan menekan bantalnya.

"Ahnnnn... Sasuu... Ahnnnn... terussshhh..."

Aku menyeringai dan melintir klitorisnya, "Hn? Apa nikmat sayang?"

"Ahhh... yeaahhh... Sasukeeehhh... kunhhhh..." desahnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena dua jariku semakin liar bermain di dalam sana, jempolku terus bermain-main di klitorisnya. Seranganku yang bertubi-tubi membuatnya menjerit-jerit menahan kenikmatan.

"Ahhhnn... Sasuu... Aahhnnnnnnnn..." Jeritnya saat klimaknya yang pertama datang. Ku tarik kedua tanganku dari bagian bawah tubuh Sakura. Ku nikmati sisa cairan Sakura yang berbekas di kedua jariku. Lalu ku buka paha Sakura lebar-lebar.

Ku pandangi kewanitaannya yang sudah memerah, berkedut, dan mengkilat karena masih ada sisa-sisa cairang cintanya. Langsung saja lidahku bermain di dalam lubang hangatnya. Menikmati langsung dari sumbernya memang jauh lebih nikmat.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat dinding sempit ini ganti mengapit kejantananku. Sakura terus mendesah hebat sampai klimaks keduanya datang, aku menikmati cairan klimaks Sakura yang mengalir deras tanpa henti karena permaian nakal lidahku. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

Ku kecup bibir mungilnya singkat. Aku memposisikan kejantananku yang sudah berposisi tegak itu di depan kewanitaanya. Dengan perlahan ku masukan kejantananku.

"Uhhhh Sasu..."

Aku menutup mataku menyembunyikan bola mata _onyx_-ku saat aku merasakan lubangnya menjepit kejantananku. Dengan perlahan aku mulai menggerakan pinggulku, dari tempo lambar hingga cepat.

Sakura mencengkram bahuku dengan sangat kuat. Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di bahuku karena cakaran Sakura, kenikmatan yang ku peroleh lebih dari apapun. Dinding kewanitaanya seolah membungkus dan memijat kejantananku dengan sangat luar biasa.

"Ahhh Sasu... lebih cepat..." rengek Sakura padaku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ku cepatkan gerakanku dan membuat Sakura mendesah kencang.

"Ahhhnnn... Sasu... lebih dalam..." rengeknya lagi.

Kali ini aku menguatkan tekanan tusukanku sehingga menyentuk dinding kewanitaan Sakura lebih dalam, ke titik sensitifnya.

"Uhhhhh... Sakuraahhhh..." desahku saat merasakan dinding kewanitaanya semakin menyempit. Ini membuat kejantananku semakin menegang karena nikmat ku cepat sodokanku.

"Ahhhnnnn... Sasukeeeeeehhhhh..."

"Arrrggghhhhhh..."

Kami akhirnya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan secara bersamaan. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya dan merasakan spermaku yang mengalir memasuki rahimnya.

"Lagi Saku." Aku menarik Sakura dan mengubah posisinya menjadi menungging membelakangiku, lalu ku masukan lagi kejantananku dengan sekali tusukan.

"Ahhnnn... Sasssuuuuuu..."

Kami kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bercinta kami sampai akhirnya Sakura kelelahan dan terpaksa membuat kami beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kami masih polos dan hanya di tutup dengan selimut tebal. Aku memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan erat dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang masih tercium. Milik kami masih bersatu, entah aku tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kita harus menjemput Rei," Ucapnya serak.

"Hn, nanti saja sayang aku lelah,"

Dia mencubit lenganku yang melingkar di pinggangku, "Ayooo Sasuke-_kun_~" rengeknya manja.

"Baiklah-baiklah,"

Aku melepas miliku yang masih di dalam lubangnya dan berhasil membuatnya melenguh pelan. Sebelum aku benar-benar bangkit aku mendapatkan ide nakal. Ku lirik Sakura yang sudah dalam posisi duduk dengan tubuhnya yang di selimuti hingga batas dada saja.

"Tapi Sakura, sebelum itu-"

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_,"

Seringaiku semakin lebar. Ku arahkan kejantananku yang kembali tegak ke depan wajahnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Puaskan aku dulu sayang."

.

.

.

The End

_**Author's Note:**_

_Suer deh aku gatau kenapa aku bisa buat fict rated M gini. Dosa apa aku ini... pas aku lg dengerin lagu ayank John Mayer yang Your Body Is A Wonderland aku jadi kepikiran. Oke maaf banget ya kalo aku banyak kesalahan di fic ini please jangan marahin aku marahin aja saudara aku yang gangguin aku selama nulis fict ini._

_Buat __**I Love U My Cousin **__aku lagi berusaha kok buat chap 3-nya tapi aku agak bingung gimana.. ada yang mau bantu? Pm dong please heheh atau ga Line aku aja pm-in nama Line kamu._

_Btw thanks banget yang udah dukung aku selama ini. Jujur aja aku baru loh masih belom lancar. Kayanya banyak bacot hehehe maaf ya._

_Review Please._

_Fai Chekesury: Fairuz N. I._


End file.
